Minum Obatmu Atau?
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: Sasuke terkena flu berat dan sungguh, kalau bukan ancaman sensei tersayangnya, Naruto tak akan mau merawat teme itu. Warning: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto), Feel free to leave this page!


**Minum Obatmu, Atau?**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One shoot, Typos as always, OOC, Boys Love, Shounen-Ai, Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already!

Summary : Sasuke terkena flu berat dan sungguh, kalau bukan ancaman _sensei_ tersayangnya, Naruto tak akan mau merawat _teme_ itu. Warning: Shounen Ai, SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto), Feel free to leave this page!

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

 _"Rawatlah Sasuke, Naruto..."_

Kata-kata inilah yang membuat Naruto hampir saja menarik semua rambut pirangnya sampai lepas dari kepala. Dia positif stress berat! Semuanya berawal dari hilangnya peredaran _teme_ di sekolah. Naruto sih cuek-cuek saja, mau Sasuke datang atau tidak bukan urusannya, semakin sedikit intensitas mereka bertemu, semakin besar ia menghindari masalah. Tapi, salahkan Iruka- _sensei_ guru tersayangnya -karena selalu mentraktir ramen- yang mengira kalau dirinya sangat 'akrab' dengan Sasuke. Iya, mereka memang 'akrab', akrab saling membentak dan adu tinju. Jashin milik Hidan- _senpai_ juga tahu, dirinya dan Sasuke duduk diam kalau ada cahaya dari langit sedang menerangi mereka.

Ceh! Kalau saja Iruka- _sensei_ tidak mengancamnya dengan tidak mentraktir dirinya dengan ramen selama tiga bulan, Naruto pasti tetap menolak tapi, bayangkan tiga bulan tanpa ramen! Sehari tanpa dua porsi ramen saja, Naruto kejang-kejang apalagi tiga bulan? Iruka- _sensei_ , ah tidak dunia saja yang tidak tahu seperti apa aslinya Sasuke itu.

Terhitung hari ke empat semenjak Sasuke sakit, flu berat. Tiada hari tanpa Naruto menampar Sasuke dan tiada hari tanpa mereka saling membentak. Hari pertama dia tidak mengunjungi Sasuke, hari kedua karena permintaan Iruka- _sensei,_ dengan tegang ia mengunjungi Sasuke dan mengetahui dari Mikoto- _baa san_ kalau Sasuke sangat susah dibujuk untuk makan. Begitu siang dan malam Naruto datang lalu membujuk Sasuke makan, pemuda emo itu langsung makan dengan lahap. Mikoto- _baa san_ sangat berterima kasih pada dirinya dan bertanya bagaimana cara Naruto membujuk Sasuke untuk makan? Naruto hanya tersenyum gugup sebagai jawaban.

Mikoto- _baa san_ tidak tahu dan tidak perlu tahu!

Sasuke mau makan hanya jika Naruto menyuapi _teme_ brengsek itu sambil duduk dengan jarak yang sangat dekat lalu tangan pucat itu, menyentuh dirinya. Bahkan kadang dengan kurang ajarnya menyelusup ke balik kaos Naruto dan mengelus punggung _tan_ -nya.

Sebenarnya, inilah alasan yang sering membuat mereka saling membentak dan adu tinju dan cuma Naruto yang tahu sifat Sasuke yang satu ini, cukup Naruto, karena dimata dunia, Sasuke itu pemuda emo, cool, tak banyak bicara dan dingin, Sasuke terlalu pandai bersembunyi dengan wajah datarnya itu.

Dan dari hari ketiga sampai hari ini, hari keempat, Sasuke mulai bertingkah lagi. Tidak mau minum obat. Keh! Jangan harap Naruto Uzumaki ini menyerah dengan mudah- _ttebayo_!

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Pemuda bersurai _raven,_ Sasuke, sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan kepala bersandar di atas bantal yang disusun tinggi. Seringgaian tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya. Dirinya tengah membayangkan Naruto yang sudah empat hari ini merawatnya, sebenarnya ia sudah mulai membaik, tapi mengusili pemuda pirang itu luar biasa menyenangkan. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menyentuh Naruto tanpa terkena pukulan keras. Karena sakit, ia hanya perlu meringis sedikit akibat pukulan itu, Naruto akan segera minta maaf lalu bergeser mendekatkan diri kearahnya. Lagian, kalau dirinya minum obat dan cepat sembuh, Naruto tidak akan seperhatian ini lagi.

Suara ketukan membuat Sasuke buru-buru mengubah posisi tidurnya, tanpa perlu menjawab pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah pemuda pirang yang baru pulang sekolah, sambil membawa mangkuk berisi makanan.

Sepertinya hari-hari sebelumnya, pemuda pirang kesayangannya ini berhasil membujuknya makan, hanya saja kali ini Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah jadi, intensitas menyentuh dikurangi, tentu saja masih diwarnai adegan kekerasan.

"Sasuke, minum obat mu." Naruto berujar pelan sambil menyodorkan tiga kapsul obat begitu selesai menyuapi Sasuke.

Yang disodorkan obat, mengalihkan wajahnya. Menolak.

"Minum obat mu _teme_... atau..." Suara erangan kesal terdengar.

Iris malam Sasuke perlahan menoleh.

Dan hampir kehilangan banyak darah karena mimisan.

Lihat saja, Naruto sudah membuka baju seragamnya, hanya menggunakan _singlet gym_ yang melekat erat di badan tan itu, menampakkan leher jenjang dan tulang selangka nya yang seksi.

Naruto mulai mendekat, Sasuke merasa sedang menelan bata.

Tiga kapsul obat sudah berada di dalam mulut Naruto, warna merah menjalar di wajah tan itu.

"Minum obat mu... atau...?"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note_ :

Satu fic selesai lagi! Anyway, maunya ditambah omake tapi, pengen banget buat _cliffhanger_. Maka jadilah seperti ini. Entah ini berhasil atau tidak, tapi semoga memuaskan.

Dan **Terima Kasih** buat yang mau capek-capek me- _review, follow, favorite_ dan pm fic saya sebelumnya ( _Dear Teller-san_ ) * _deep bow_ * Kaget lihat jumlah _review_ -nya.

 _ **Special Thanks Untuk Reviewrs Fic Sebelumnya:**_

Aiko Michishige, Guest oka, yunaucii, rei diazee, SNCKS, Yuiko Narahashi, octo93, saphire always for onyx, zhiewon189, langitcerah184, Guest ReadR, Guest (1), uzumakinamikazehaki, choikim1310, Yukayu Zuki, Kuroshiro Ringo, mochee duck, versetta, ZeeZeee , annisasyadah, miszshanty05, hanazawa kay, gici love sasunaru, Hikari kireina, Akira Hikari406, AkaiHasami, Guest(2), Aprilia Echizen, Indah605, mifta cinya, Aprieelyan, Guest blur, cloudyeye, Akane-Rihime, gnagyu, Guest devichachan, RaFa LLight S.N, November With Love, reiasia95, itachiMax, Kyutiesung, Guest mari-chan, shirota strain, Christal Otsu, Versya dan MACKENZIENETTE.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas _reviews_ kalian.

.

.

.

 _ **Best Regards.**_


End file.
